


Not Most Days

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [15]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Peeta-too much today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Most Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_He's good most days._

_But then he breaks canvases, drops bowls, scares even Katniss (who won't run now)._

_  
_

_Those days test him most._


End file.
